


My friend, my angel

by scorpio102595



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio102595/pseuds/scorpio102595
Summary: Dean is blind but he always talk with Cas and he is his most important person but for the other people he is just a cool, blind and crazy guy who always talk alone.Because Cas is his guardian angel who can hear.





	

So, this is the situation.

I have a friend who is the best person you can imagine. I know him since...well, to be honest since I have memory.

When I had a bad day, a fight with my brother, bad results in my exams or just bad luck in the weekend he is always there to listen and occasionally advise me.

When I was a child, I call him my best friend. But with the pass of the years I classify him in the same category as my brother, and then in this days I don’t know how can I explain the relationship between me and Cas.

Yes, I forgot to tell you. His name is Castiel but he likes to be calling just Cas. And when I said “he likes to be call” its for me, because my friends don’t talk to him.

Another thing I forgot to tell you is that I’m blind. A factor that in the past annoys me but not anymore, not when Cas help me to learn the braille (even when I don’t like to read for hours). He teacher me so many things that I couldn’t finish to tell you even if I had all day.

‘Dean’

Speaking of the devil, there it is. I can’t contain a funny smile when he start to tell me about the greatest thing I can imagine, a pack of unlimited headphones.

‘You’re an asshole. You know?’

‘Dean, what happen last night it was not my intention to...’

‘You let me snap to the door on purpose. And your laugh is not helping to prove your innocence’

‘Your pain is not funny. Is the fact that you were trying to flirting with me and drop the moment because...well, you fall’

‘You little shit’

We laugh while the waitress came to bring my order. I could listen what the people around me was talking about.  Things like _crazy, distraught, haywire,_ or _mad_ stop to bother me when my parents took me to the psychiatrist in the end of my seventeen’s because I still had an _imaginary friend_ on that age.

I’m not a stupid. If one thing was cleared in that visits to the psychiatrist, is the fact that most of the people couldn’t see Cas. And if I can be honest with you in the beginning that new terrified me.

Because in that case the only person who he can trust, it was me.

‘If you come to my place today’ I slip my fingers across the short distance between our fingers.  Weaving my fingers with those of him ‘I can forgive your asshole and inappropriate behaviour’

‘But you are the asshole’ I can only smile because of his dumb words which are accompanied whit a stupid and lovely chuckling of his ‘no offense’

‘Yeah, no offense’

 

And between you and me, I’m happy to be a crazy guy  if that allow me to hear and touch this dumbass who has the most soft lips I’ve ever tasted.

If he is a ghost, an angel or a creation of my twist mind bored of no-seeing around me; i don’t care.

I love be a mad guy.

I love him and everyone can go fuck theirselves because this night, i’ll...well, I will make that to Cas.

Thanks for listen and read to this crazy and blind guy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you don't regret of give me a chance and read it. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic in english so if you have a comment about the gramatic or word-mistakes pleace let me now to correct to the next fanfic.
> 
> Love for everyone ;.;


End file.
